A CHRISTMAS MIRCALE
by EJM513
Summary: It's December 1st and Ivan, a high school history teacher is having a dull night. As he relfects over his lonely life and dream for a family, a surprise is left on his porch-a baby! Rated k for some mild language in the comming chapters.


**A/N: HI ALL! SORRY IT'S TAKIGN SO LONG TO GET ANASTSIA UP… LIFE'S INSANE. BUT I'M STARTING ANOTHER STORY TO HOPEFULLY HOLD YOU OVER! IT WAS INSPIRED BY "A One Way Ticket to Papaville" BY TheRussianGaaraKid AND A VERY STRANGE DREAM I HAD. HUMAN NAMES WILL BE USED (BECAUSE THEY'RE JUST HUMANS IN THIS… IT MAKES SENSE WHEN YOU READ THE STORY). HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**P.S-DON'T KILL ME FOR PUTTING THIS UP BEFORE THE SECOND CHAPTER OF ANASTSIA… I HONESTLY GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN A BILLION OF IDEAS SO JUST PUT UP WITH IT. :) ALSO IGNORE ANY AND ALL SPELLING ERRORS-MY SCHOOL SYSTEM IS AS "AWSOME" AS PRUSSIA AND COULDN'T DECIDE ON A SPELLING CIRICULIM. **

**A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE **

**CHAPTER ONE: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST.**

The date was December 1st, 2012. It was an uneventful evening for one Ivan Braginski. He sat contently in his soft reclining chair, reading a book his colluge Alfred had given him last Christmas. It was called "The Great Gatsby." Ivan had avoided reading the book for an entire year, for he did not know what to expect. He had a hard time any book coming out of America were literary masterpieces (especially not after he endured the hell known as "Twilight"). However due to General Winter's sudden presence he had to cancel his dinner plans with Toris, Felix and his older sister Katya Ivan was left with an entire night to fill. He still resisted the small book with all his strength, his first instinct to go straight for the Vodka. However Ivan had promised his older sister that he would try and cut down his Vodka intake at the end of 2011. Much to every one's surprise he slowly limited his Vodka, allowing himself a shot or two every evening to numb his senses. He had already had his shots after he made himself dinner. Realizing he had nothing else to do he reluctantly began to read.

Ivan felt ashamed he had avoided the book for so long. He had no idea such beautiful literature was capable of being produced in a country like America. However "The Great Gatsby" was a stunning, tragic story. The 26 year old found himself engrossed the mysterious world of J. Gatsby. What a wonderful life that man seemed to live. Ivan could not help but to feel a connection to the solitary, quite man. There was something about Gatsby that Ivan simply admired. Maybe it was the fact he went through so much trouble just to impress a woman-who by the way was not what Ivan could call a decent lady. He hated the way she talked about her little girl-"I hope she'll be a fool—that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." That line enough almost caused Ivan to slam the book a throw it in the trash. That sentence brought back memories of his dearly departed parents. His mother had loved both of his sisters, as a mother should love her children. His father however had a different view of his blonde little girls. In a cruel sense of irony, Ivan's father had uttered the exact same phrase when both of his sisters were born. He had heard it clear as day when Bella was born. It sometimes did not surprise Ivan that his little sister was safely away in a mental institution-for she had become attached to Ivan. He wondered how Katya managed to stay so strong, to not take his comments at heart.

Ivan let looked at a beautiful old clock sitting on top of the massive fireplace. "10:00 P.M-well I guess it is time to be getting ready for bed." The young Russian muttered to himself, looking down at his giant gray cat. Ivan allowed a smile to spread across his face as he watched the cat gently slumber. He decided to let the fire roar throughout the night so the furry beast would be warm. Having made that decision Ivan stood up and let out a loud yawn as he stretched. As he gently rolled his neck, Ivan could see little snow flaks gently falling from the dark sky. The young Russian found himself staring at the beautiful snowflakes as he went over his day. Ivan taught Modern European History at a high school in a small yet rich town called Fairfield, in a small American state known as Connecticut. The day was spent giving lecture after lecture, grading paper after paper and listen to student after student make fun of his thick Russian accent. He still felt the bitter sting of humiliation when one of his students was talking about the night's impending blizzard, and he replied "Oh yes, General Winter is paying us a visit tonight."

The entire class had either stared in confusion or started to roll with laughter. He was definitely not a favorite among the students who hated his harsh grading and class rules. His fellow colluges were simply terrified of the 6'3 Russian. It didn't help that he simply looked menacing thanks to his size. There was also the fact he had huge violet eyes, which either entranced people or simply sent them running. He was simply left alone. Ivan let out a sigh of defeat as he realized one simple fact. He was completely and utterly alone-with the expectation of Toris. His younger sister was in a mental hospital back in Moscow, so Ivan would most likely never see her again. His older sister lived in New York City which was only a short train ride from little Fairfield. However his sister was always occupied with her job that she hardly had time to visit. Sure his one soul colluge Toris, a Math teacher at the same school would come over to grade test together and eat dinner. Ivan loved his time with Toris, who always seemed to be at ease with the giant blonde. However the Lithuanian would eventually have to leave, which left Ivan alone once again.

Was it too much to ask for a companion? It seemed like such an innocent question, but for Ivan it was the million dollar one. After his mother older sister moved out of the house and out of Russia, Ivan was more or less alone. Sure he had Bella following him everywhere he went, but that was more of an annoyance than company. At school he had always eaten by himself as the other children merrily babbled with their friends or taunted him. At home his father hardly ever paid attention on him, unless they were arguing. Then by a sheer miracle he managed to get into an American collage and left his frozen home land and father for good.

However once he had made the big move the naïve man realized that he was in a new and strange world where he could hardly speak the language. Even after he got a firm grasp on English it was hard to make friends in post-Cold War America. It was 2012, and had his job at Ludlow High School for 5 years, having taught his own class for three. Ivan only had one friend and he did note even want to think about the female department. The poor soul always wanted to get married and have a family, it had always been a secret dream of since he was young. Having grown up watching his father treat his mother and sisters so horribly, Ivan vowed to be the exact opposite. He vowed that when he married a beautiful woman he would treat her like gold. He swore when he and that beautiful woman had a little miracle he would be a loving father, never laying on hand on the child or raising his voice unless nessacary, especially if the child was a girl. Sadly Ivan knew his simple dream would never be a reality. He had only been on date in his young life-and it did not go well.

Ivan once again let out a sad sigh as he continued watching the snow. His heart ached as he thought about his sad lonely life. It was no wonder why he felt such a connection to Gatsby. Both were alone. If Ivan remembered correctly he heard Arthur, one of the English teachers comment on the ending of the story. "It's so sad. The poor fool gets shot and only two people go to his funeral. I always feel bad for him at the end." The Brit had said in his usual thick accent. Ivan did not want to end up like Gatsby; he refused to die only having two people in the world that cared about him. However as Ivan continued to stare at the falling snow it slowly occurred to him that he would face the same fate as the fictional character.

It was at that moment there was a quick rapping on the door. Ivan's distant purple eyes widen in surprise. It was 10:05 P.M, far too late for any visitors unless it was an emergency. His heart began to pound with fear as he walked to the big wooden front door, praying nothing had happened to Katya… or worst that Bella had escaped and was on the loos. He was just about to open the door when it heard a strange muffled sound. Ivan thought he must have been hearing things, because he could have sworn he heard a baby crying. He shook his head as he long blond hair fell in his eyes. "No. It can't be…" Ivan whispered as he stared at the door. He wanted to listen for one more moment, to be absolutely sure it was not simply the wind. The longer Ivan stared the door, the more his stomach wrenched as he listened to the muffled cries. So he swung open the door. The man had no idea that his life was about to drastically change.

Once the doors were open he could clearly hear the poor child screaming. The knots in his stomach tightened as he looked down and saw what he least expected. Sitting there on his porch was a white baby carrier, and inside wrapped in nothing but newspaper was a tiny little baby. Ivan's purple eyes grew huge with horror as he stared down at the baby. He didn't know how long it had been exposed to the cold, but its skin already had a bluish tint and its full lips were already blue. The poor darling was shivering fiercely as it continued to scream for Ivan. The giant's frame began to shake with fear as quickly picked up the baby carrier. He stood out on the porch and franticly looked through the snow for the child's parent. "Hello! Anyone! Hello!" He called out in panic. Ivan's heart began to quicken in pace as the only sound he heard was the baby's screaming. He desperately wanted to stay out for one more moment and see if someone would hear him. The terrified and confused man looked down at the helpless child, his heart tugging at the sight of the poor blue baby. Ivan was still in a daze as he whisked the baby into his warm house.

The young Russian wasn't sure what to do in such a situation, for as far as he was concerned it was a rare occurrence to leave a baby on a stranger's porch. However, some strange unfamiliar instinct kicked inside of Ivan. He could not place what changed inside of him, but he suddenly was focused on nothing but the survival of the baby girl. He first set the baby carrier in front of the fire place, greatly annoying his cat. He then quickly picked up the small note on top of the baby. In shockingly perfect print, the note said

_To whom it may concern,_

_Please take care of her. She was just born tonight in the snow. Do not judge me. I am doing her a favor. She would have no life with me. Please do not tell her about this, she does not need to know her mother abandon her.. Just give her all the love in the world._

Ivan's heart stopped when he read the short note. His stunned mind tried to process what he had read, which was nearly impossible with the baby screaming in the back ground. All he knew was this; some woman had just given birth in the middle of a blizzard and felt she could not give her baby a decent life so she dropped her on his porch. She had no idea who lived in the house, but she still left her little baby on the porch in a baby carrier wrapped in nothing but newspaper. His shock and horror quickly turned into furry as he thought about that selfish woman. If Ivan had not heard her knock the baby would have died. Ivan wanted to throw that note in the fire, but for some reason decided agents it. Instead he set it in his copy of "The Great Gatsby" and knelt down on to his soft red carpet. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

The baby girl continued to scream and scream as Ivan gently picked her up. He might not have had any experience with babies but he did have experience with the cold. He knew that if the child had any chance of surviving she had to get warm and fast. The poor baby was so cold Ivan almost dropped her from the sudden shock his hands felt. Thankfully he didn't. Instead he held the naked baby tightly to his chest as he wrapped his thick white sweater around her. He sat on the floor right next to the fireplace, in hopes that she would soon begin to warm. "Sush sush little one. It's alright now." Ivan whispered as he gently rocked the tiny baby back and forth. Her wailing suddenly grew quitter as soon as Ivan spoke. She still continued to whimper as Ivan spoke to her. If the Russian wasn't so focused on the baby in his arms, he would have been amazed at how gentle his voice was. It wasn't until the baby had stopped crying 10 minutes later that his senses slowly returned. Ivan knew that he needed help. His poor heart started to race faster and faster as he noticed the baby was getting eerily quiet. Ivan held the child as close to his chest as possible, feeling and overwhelming sense of relieve as he felt the baby's gentle heart beat agents his chest. She needed medical attention though, and quick. Ivan in a strange panic reached up for the phone that was gently sitting on his recliner. His mind raced as he dialed the first number that came number that came into his mind. The phone rang three, painfully times until a thick British accent answered, "Arthur Kirkland speaking." His voice sounded wariry, for the English teacher knew it was Ivan who had called thanks to a wonderful invention known as caller ID. Ivan did not know why he called Arthur, they were not particularly close. However he seemed the best person for these situations since he had raised so many children himself.

"Arthur… I need your help." The Russian explained in a horse, terror stricken voice. "What? What's the matter Ivan?" The Brit replied, completely intrigued by the fact his colluges voice shook with such terror. Ivan sucked in a deep breath told Arthur that strange story. Once he had finished the English teacher went into what Ivan could only describe as full on papa mode. "Ivan listen to me carefully, you need to call 911 and get the nearest hospital as soon as possible. I'm going to call Toris-since he's your friend. You have an older sister who lives in Manhattan right?" The strange Brit demanded as he fumbled around for his keys. Ivan fought the urge to wonder how Arthur knew about Katya. "Da, I do." He replied quietly. "Good. Give me her address and I'll go get her."

And with Ivan uttering his big sister's address, his world going down a different path.

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

Ivan could feel someone gently shaking him awake from his long slumber, gently saying 'Vanya! Vanya wake up!" Ivan was instantly taken back to his child hood of his big sister waking up for school or on Christmas morning. He slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to find himself back in his childhood bed on a snowy Christmas morning. Instead when he opened his violet eyes he found himself staring at two worried faces and in a hospital. His back ached, reminding him of how he had spent the night sleeping on an uncomfterble chair. He slowly sat up, rubbing his neck and moaning. Katya instantly threw her arms around her little brother, attempting to hold him close but unable to thanks to her larger than life bust. It was unfortunately all Ivan could notice during that hug. "Oh Vanya are you okay? What a shock this must be!" His sister cried, tightening her grip on her giant brother. Ivan attempted to nod and save his lungs as he carefully pushed his over protective sister away. "Da Katya I'm fine." He replied in a quiet voice.

Toris, the kind and shy math teacher placed a gentle hand on Ivan's massive shoulder and smiled down at him. "You are a real hero." The Lithuanian said in a gentle, proud voice. That confused poor Ivan, for as far as he was concern he was not the hero. Wasn't it usually the young U.S history teacher Alfred who always seemed to be the hero? Toris sensed that confusion and sat down next to his not so intimidating friend. "You were asleep when the doctor came to give you an update. He said the baby is at least six weeks premature and her lungs are slightly underdeveloped. However because you brought her in and tried to warm her up, the doctor said that there was no real damage done." Toris explained, almost as if he was talking to a child. Ivan could not understand why but he felt a huge sense of relieve at those words. He had saved the baby, and for some reason that was all that mattered to him. He had done his one good deed and knew there was no need to get further involved with the baby's tragic story. As Ivan nodded to show he understood what Toris had said, he felt Katya grab his pale hand and begin to drag him down a long pale blue hallway, leaving Toris to sit by himself and wait for Arthur with the coffee.

"Where are we going sestra?" Ivan asked in confusion, though he already had an idea of where his enthusiastic sister was taking him. "You have to see the baby Ivan! She is just the most beautiful creature on the planet!" His over excited sister exclaimed as she started to run down the hallway. Ivan tried to protest, but lost his nerve. He felt that he had done his part by bringing the baby into his house and calling the paramedics. He wanted nothing more to do with the little baby. The last thing he needed was to get attached to the child and have a social worker whisk her away. His sister over had other ideas… and Ivan did not want to know what crazy ideas were running through her pretty little head. However before Ivan had a chance of even opening his mouth he found himself standing in front of a wide glass window. In the room on the other side was a special baby carrier, encasing the tiny female newborn in he saved. She was clothed in a soft cotton onesie with a soft pink hat on her head. Ivan's heart skipped a beat as he watched the tiny baby failing her tiny arms and legs around, as if she was trying to get used to them. Her skin thankfully was no longer blue but a creamy alabaster white, and her full lips were a beautiful shade of pink. Katya was right, the little baby was absolutely stunning.

Ivan let out a sad sigh and looked down at his feet, whispering "She's lovely sestra." Katya nodded, only to start shaking her head one moment later. Ivan could already sense where this conversation was heading… and he did not like it. "I don't understand. Who just leaves their new born baby on a stranger's porch?" She whispered softly. Ivan did not respond. He certainly could not think of a person so cruel. "Doesn't matter-she's much better off with you anyway." Katya claimed as somehow crossed her arms across her chest. Ivan's violet eyes grew wide with horror at that simple sentence. He loved Katya he really did, but she was too much sometimes. "Katya the child is not staying with me." Ivan bluntly explained. His sister simply ignored his statement and continued on with her fantasy. "Of cores she is! Ivan don't you think this happened for a reason? This is what you've wanted since you were a little boy right?" Katya asked, giving her brother an annoyed look. "Well yes but Katya I… I can't"

Then as if the fate one on his side, Ivan heard the distant sound of footsteps walking towards them. Both blondes looked in the direction of the footsteps and small blonde woman carrying a clipboard. She wore a very fitted black women's suit, her tiny figure in perfect view. Her dull blue eyes were hidden under a pair of huge black rimmed glasses. Judging by the expression on Katya's face Ivan realized it could only be one person, the dreaded social worker. The pasty skin woman flashed a friendly smile and stook out her boney hand. "You must Mr. Braginski? I'm Marie Shaw, I'm a Social worker." Ms. Shaw chirped, causing a chill to shoot up Ivan's spine. Katya gave a sharp nod to the woman and turned her attention back to the baby.

Ivan ignored his fuming sister and took the young social worker's hand. "A pleasure." He replied in the politest manner he could muster. Ms. Shaw nodded as she said, "Likewise", causing her thick glasses to fall off her thin nose. "Now Mr. Braginski you were the one that found the baby is that right?" The strange woman began, suddenly turning very serious. Ivan nodded, trying not to be startled from her sudden personality change. He once again told the story of the strangest night of his life, the woman scribbling on a sheet clipped to the clipboard. It was at that moment, as she was writing down Ivan's story that he began to think about what his sister had said. Was there a reason for the baby's sudden arrival into his private world? Was it God finally answering Ivan's deepest wish-to have someone to love and love him in return? Katya had a point when she mentioned Ivan's secret dream to have a family was a stunning reality, or at least in her eyes it was. Ivan on the other hand began to see the dream could be a slight possibility. As Ms. Shaw started to drone on about a topic he didn't understand, Ivan's eyes drifted to the little baby in the other room. She was still moving her arms and legs, staring wide eyes at the lights in the room. The darling was indeed a stunning baby, a baby who deserved to be loved and taken care off after everything she went through.

It was only natural for Ivan to wonder what would happen to the tiny baby if he did not decide to take her home when he time came. Growing up in Russia, he was no stranger to the horror of foster homes and orphanages. Ivan could still remember going to a local orphanage with his mother and sisters to donate old clothes and food. Those poor children were extremely skinny, only wearing worn out clothing to protect them from the cold. Ivan remembered one little child-a tiny girl none the less telling him of her wish to find love and a family. It was very strange, but he could not stand the idea of the child being in the system. He did not want her to end up like that little girl in the orphanage who could only dream of having a loving family. Ivan told himself it was nothing. He just wanted to make sure the life he saved would be somewhere loving and warm-which is what the note in his pocket asked. It was no surprise to Katya when Ivan asked numbly, "What will happen to her now?" Ms. Shaw suddenly stopped her babbling and followed Ivan's gaze towards the baby. Unlike the tall Russian she almost instantly looked away as she cleared her throat. "It seems that we cannot locate any of her kin, so she'll most likely end up in foster care."

The woman explained in a low, serious voice. Ivan's throat tightened and his stomach tightened violently as he pictured the little baby in the foster care system. She would most likely end up in a house with four or five other children, ending up getting lost among of the ciaos. She would get fed, have clothes on her back and go to school but she would probably never get the love a child so needs. The poor child would just be one of many, and who knows what would happen to her once she was 18 and out grew the system? The visions were too terrible for Ivan to handle, and he knew he could not allow that to happen to the beautiful baby. He did not understand his sudden change in attitude towards the new born, for not more than five minutes ago when he awoke he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Maybe it was the visions of how his sisters were treated once their beloved mother died, or maybe it was his only painful loneliness. All he could picture was a slained J. Gatsby with only two people at his funeral. Two people. Ivan finally realized what his sister had told him, and what his already knew. Strange as it may be, the child was placed on his porch for a reason, and Ivan decided right then and there he was not letting her go.

Ms. Shaw was in the middle explaining how the baby would be just fine when Ivan spoke four shocking words, "No. I'm keeping her." What happened next would be a blur in Ivan's memory. The social worker's mouth dropped to the ground as Katya snapped her head to Ivan, followed by Toris running up the stunned group. All three practically screamed, "What?" in unison, filling the empty hallway. Ivan simply nodded and turned his head away from the baby and looked at the crowd. "You are hearing me correctly. I will not be allowing that beautiful babe get lost in the system. She will stay with me... I will adopt her." Toris's eyes widen in shock at the shocking change of events as he tried to picture Ivan handling the delicate baby let alone raising her all on his own. He wanted to be happy for his friend, he really did. However he could not bring himself to smile and congratulate him, like Katya was dying to do. Her round face was already spread in a wide, joyous smile as she forced her arms to stay at her side and not around Ivan's neck. The Social Worker held her stunned expression, unable to process what happened. It wasn't everyday a baby got left on someone's porch-it was an ever rarer occurrence that person wanted to keep the baby. She knew she could try and talk him out of it, but the shocked social worker did not want to get on the Russian's bad side. Ms. Shaw let out a sigh of defeat, easing the uncomfortable silence among the group. "Alright Mr. Braginski if that's what you want than fine. I'll go draw up the paper work." She whispered, muttering as she walked away.

Once the tiny social worker had gone far enough, Katya let out a high pitched scream of glee as she threw herself around Ivan, who himself was now stunned. "Oh Ivan! This is wonderful!" She cried as she pecked her "little" brother on his pale cheek. Ivan barely noticed his sister fussing over him, or feel Toris put his hand on Toris's shoulder. His mind and body were numb with shock as the reality of what he had done was setting in. Ivan's secret child hood dream had officially become a reality. He didn't have a wife, a girl friend or even a one night stand yet somehow Ivan was now a father. Most men had almost a year to absorb the daunting idea. Ivan had five seconds, for almost the instant Katya wrapped her thin arms around him a soft, kind voice broke through Ivan's haze. "Oh my! Why do you all look so happy?" The voice asked. All three heads turned and saw plump red headed nurse asked. Katya released Ivan from her joyous grip and clapped her hands together in glee. "Ivan just told off the social worker and is keeping the baby!" She cried with glee. The nurse let out a loud gasp and clasped her hands together as her smile grew as unbelievably wide. Ivan inwardly groaned at the two women's gabbing as his cheeks flushed bright red. The poor man was so humiliated he was beginning to wonder why he made the decision in the first place.

As if the situation wasn't baffling enough for the poor man, the overly peppy nurse began to drive Ivan towards the baby, practically giggling as she went along. He once again wanted to protest but found the feet imposable, for he was in the room before he could even open his mouth. The nurse let go of his hand and walked over towards the new born. Ivan's violet eyes widen as he watched the nurse gently lift the baby… his baby. "How did this happen?" the terrified man thought over and over again, his heart speeding uncomfortably and stomach twisting into knots. If it was possible his pale skin grew a shade whiter as the nurse walked towards him cradling the child. Ivan knew there was still a chance to get out of the giant commitment he had made. He could easily run out of the room and find the Social Worker, telling her that he spoke without thinking then go home to his vodka-the hell with new year's resolutions. The trick was to get out of the white room before the nurse placed the infant in his arms. However poor Ivan's feet were glued to the ground. He desperately tried to explain what happened, only to sound like a stuttering fool as the nurse reached him.

"Here you go." The red head chirped as she placed the wriggling baby in a pair of un-waiting arms. Ivan's pale skin somehow grew paler when he felt a gentle weight in his arms. Naturally he looked down the squirming body in his arms, and let out a soft gasp when he laid eyes on the child. Ivan had never laid eyes directly on the baby's face before that moment. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so angelic in his entire life. She had a delicate heart shaped face with highly defined cheek bones and a tiny turned up nose. Her full, heart shaped lips were a soft shade of pink, matching the gentle blush on her cheeks. However that's not what caused Ivan to gasp in awe. It was a pair of huge, far set cornflower blue eyes set directly on her beautiful face. They stared directly into Ivan's purple eyes, speaking a million words all at once. She said Hello, that she recognized her saver. Ivan's head began to swirl with amazement. "Do… do you remember me?" He asked in a gentle voice, silently wondering why he felt so at ease with the child. The baby let out a gentle coo and took Ivan's pinkie in her think hand.

The world seemed to stop at that moment. Everything around him seemed to blur, leaving only the baby clearly visible. That was it for Ivan. The moment he felt that tiny grip on his finger, a strange warm sensation filled his once cold, distant heart. He couldn't describe what occurred inside of him, but Ivan knew he had made the right choice. Katya as usual was right. After years and years of solidarity and cruelness, he finally had a companion and pure joy. He felt nothing but love from the tiny figure in his arms, and that notion alone was enough to bring moisture to his cause his heart to sing. It was only natural that a gentle smile spread on his face. "You are a pretty girl." Ivan whispered, gently rubbing the baby's tiny hand with his thumb. The little girl then cooed again at the sound of the familiar Russian accent. "You are a beautiful little girl. You should have a beautiful name." He mused, running through a list of female names. Two names in particular came to mind when he looked at the baby; Catherine and Anastasia. Ivan's eyes lit up at those two names. Catherine, after Catherine the Great and Anastasia after the famous slaned Grand Duchess. Both were very strong minded, confident and beautiful women. Ivan knew as he looked down into his little girl's eyes she was a Catherine.

"Catherine." He whispered in the sweetest of voices. "I'm sorry?" The nurse asked. Ivan's head snapped up, not realizing the red headed nurse was still in the room. "Her name, Catherine Anastasia Braginski."


End file.
